La última prueba
by Sternhimmel
Summary: En el pueblo iluminado por la luz crepuscular el corazón solitario de la yegua desea por quienes se han ido. Engullido por la fría luz mortecina del anochecer un viejo rey sueña con una milenaria venganza, mientras en el calor de la batalla un hermano le susurra a la princesa; la luz de las estrellas volverá a renacer.
1. Las sombras en el ocaso

**La última prueba**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y elementos de My Little Pony: FiM son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. No recibo ninguno beneficio económico por esto.

Advertencias: Clásico fic donde Twilight se convierte en una alicornio inmortal, con todas las repercusiones que eso conlleva. Insinuaciones a algunos shippings.

Especiales gracias a Volgrad por echarle un ojo.

**Capítulo 1: Las sombras del ocaso**

Con el disco solar aproximándose cada más a poniente la bóveda celeste empezó a teñirse con los colores característicos del atardecer, bruñendo al mundo inferior con sus cálidas tonalidades. Sin embargo la visión de tal maravilla no encontró ojos que pudieran admirar su belleza, a razón de que ningún particular parecía encontrarse en las cercanías, inclusive la vida silvestre permanecía sumergida en un insólito mutismo.

Los vientos provenientes del norte transportaron consigo la perturbarte serenidad que arremetía con la otrora vivida ciudad hacia las tierras limítrofes en el sur. Ahora todo lo que perduraba de la legendaria Ponyville eran sus edificios intactos, abandonados apresuradamente por sus dueños. A este insólito comportamiento sólo se le podía atribuir una explicación; miedo. Pero ¿Qué o quién causaría dicha conmoción? Quizá el fin del mundo había llegado, o en su histeria colectiva eso concluyeron los ponis.

Empero el responsable de tal calamidad dejó rastro de su visita allá en las orillas que limitaban Ponyville, en el extremo suroeste que conducía al bosque Everfree, donde una vasta línea de árboles de manzano señalaba el hogar de los padres fundadores, en donde actualmente reposaban los vestigios de lo que por muchos años fuera la granja más prospera de Equestria, más ahora los escombros de lo que otrora fueran novedosas edificaciones habían sido transfigurados en meros fragmentos de silíceo.

No obsta el lugar aún distaba de convertirse en un pueblo fantasma pues en dirección al suroeste, a pocas millas de distancia de las parcelas pertenecientes a los Carrot, cerca de las montañas por las cuales el tren de Equestria atravesaba camino a Canterlot, un acalorado enfrentamiento estaba tomando lugar. Dos antiguos enemigos sumergidos en una intrínseca persecución aérea donde magia negra y magia de alicornio se entrecruzaban en una danza mortal.

Por un corto intervalo la balanza en la contienda se mantuvo imparcial, a raíz del brío que se apoderó de la psique de los contrincantes; uno de ellos era un mundo infestado por la ambición de una milenaria venganza, un odio inmortal que nunca le permitiría doblegarse ante nadie, sumergiéndose en una eterna guerra con el mundo. Tanto que la otra se nutría con un bien disfrazado temor, no por la propia seguridad sino por la de los ciudadanos del pueblo en el que otrora viviera con sus cinco amigas ponis. Y cuando los niveles de adrenalina alcanzaron su punto culminante, la ferocidad en la batalla adquirió otro nivel; poderosos encantamientos estallando a centímetros de sus blancos, chocándose entre ellos, acrobacias aéreas solemnemente efectuadas con motivo a esquivar los ataques enemigos.

Sin embargo los vientos de la victoria pronto empezaron a soplar en favor del inescrupuloso dictador que en la antigüedad convirtió al Imperio de Cristal en una tierra distópica. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en su forma etérea el unicornio negro esquivó un nuevo ataque y sin perder tiempo lanzó un rayo de energía oscura, dejándole escasos segundos a la princesa Twilight para reaccionar a la ofensiva. En tal epifanía orbes de luz magenta comenzaron a iluminar su cuerno, en un intento de conjurar un escudo protector. Empero su reacción llegó demasiado tarde, el hechizo la alcanzó antes de que pudiera acumular suficiente magia.

Agonía, la sensación de su piel siendo quemada, su ser siendo partido por los efectos de la maldición. Tenía que hacer algo, contratacar, no obstante el dolor era inmensurable, inhabilitada incluso para mantenerse en vuelo su cuerpo comenzó un vertiginoso descenso hasta estrellarse sobre la superficie. En una caída que hubiera partido los huesos a cualquier mortal.

Lo primero de su anatomía en hacer contacto con el suelo fue su grupa, absorbiendo la mayor parte del impacto, seguida de sus costados y si bien su cabeza no recibió lo peor de la colisión, esta rebotó sobre el terreno varias veces antes de que todo su cuerpo yaciera inmóvil, sumido en un caótico sueño.

Ante tan grande acontecimiento que le llenó de un inmenso júbilo, el monarca aterrizó, queriendo ver con sus propios ojos a su postrada enemiga, otorgándole a tremenda contingencia los honores que se merecía y yendo a su encuentro en su forma corpórea.

Cuando llegó hasta el sitio, a veinte pies de distancia, se dedicó a contemplar su obra, a la pequeña de Celestia; permanecía quieta, sin mostrar signos de conciencia, doblegada ante su poder. Ante aquella visión sonrió morbosamente, la ira en sus ojos fulgurando con la intensidad del fuego solar ante la sucesión de escenas que comenzaron a asaltar su memoria y en las cuales los roles se invertían; dos princesas despojándolo de su imperio, un imperio donde el orden era lo primero y lo último cuando las demás naciones sucumbían a hambrunas y rebeliones, una nación destinada a durar mil años bajo su puño de hierro, más ahora dicha tierra había quedado rebajada al estatus de protectorado, regida por gobernantes que rendían tributo a Celestia, en quien reposaba la última palabra sobre su jurisdicción.

Y la imagen de esos traidores, esos inútiles ponis que no podían defenderse a sí mismos sin la intercesión de un mágico corazoncito de cristal, lo hacía enervar.

Habiendo vivido en una era donde el caos se esparcía por toda la Tierra como la peor de las pandemias, él aseguró la supervivencia de sus súbditos valiéndose de cualquier recurso, aplastando la libertad de esos a quienes intentaba proteger, creyéndose todopoderoso por haber dominado la magia más terrible de todas.

Antiquísimamente en los tenebrosos días del reinado de Discord sobre Equestria, conocidos como la era del caos, él abrió las puertas del imperio a todo equestriano que solicitara asilo, empero justo como hiciera con los naturales se aseguró de extender su influencia a las mentes de los extranjeros.

Y eso fue lo que nunca llegaron a entender esos ponis de cristal. Cuando el caos está esperando en las puertas, el uso de cualquier método expeditivo está justificado. El precio a pagar por la vida era terrible, más ellos no podían entender los acuerdos sobre los cuales la vida se fundamentaba; _la vida debía continuar, la vida implicaba lucha*_ y el dolor era un elemento innato en ella. Por tal razón sólo él podía ostentar el trono, un dictador con el suficiente brío para salvaguardar la perpetuidad del imperio.

¿Quieres paz? Entonces prepárate para la guerra.

¡Malditos, malditos traidores todos!

— Esclava del sol, despierta—. Pronunció con una voz cavernosa, mirando a la princesa como si de una alimaña se tratase.

Por un par de minutos ninguna eventualidad se sucedió, más al rato fue testigo de cómo la yegua regresaba lentamente a la vida, primero sus costados empezaron el clásico vaivén de unos pulmones aspirando el bendito oxígeno, luego sus párpados se abrieron pesadamente. Sus ojos ostentando una mirada desorientada, como si realmente vieran sin verdaderamente impregnarse de la imagen ante ellos. Sin embargo tal expresión pronto fue reemplazada por una que dejaba traslucir su shock, los eventos del día habían vuelto a su cabeza.

— ¡Sombra!—. Exclamó eufórica, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para levantarse a pesar de sus heridas aún no sanadas. Y en el momento en el cual ambos quedaron cara a cara por segunda vez en aquel día desde que fuera enviada al Imperio de Cristal para derrotarlo, hacía más de cien años, la cara de la yegua se transfiguró completamente.

Ahora un siglo después de ser coronada cuarta princesa alicornio, irremisiblemente las cinco antiguas portadoras de los elementos habían ido a pagar la deuda de todo ser vivo, yendo a encarar la muerte que desde su nacimiento las había marcado. Era un círculo primordial en el mundo, talmente como el ciclo del día y la noche, la muerte daba paso para que nueva vida fructificara, así como la oscuridad traía el descanso a la Tierra. Y finalmente cuando las arenas del tiempo se detuvieron para la última de ellas sus dichas pasadas se tornaron en un trago agridulce para su memoria.

Un momento lleno de incertidumbre, en el cual los enemigos se observaron con la misma intensidad que depredador y presa empleaban para medir las fuerzas del otro, esperando por el primer indicador para dar inició a la antiquísima lucha por la supervivencia. Pero de repente la princesa se lanzó hacia el borde del camino y en un rápido movimiento apuntó su cuerno hacia el belicoso rey. Empero para su sorpresa la familiar sensación de la magia energizando todas las moléculas de su cuerpo hasta acumularse en su frente nunca llegó, todo lo que vino a ella fue una terrible migraña.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó para sí, volviendo a repetir la acción una, dos veces, logrando nada. Entonces viró la vista al rey Sombra, notando con terror que este se aproximaba a ella con un paso calmo, plasmando su burda confidencia en la forma de una sonrisa que dejaba entrever los blanquecinos colmillos y la morada miasma secretando de sus ojos— ¿Qué me hiciste? —. Gritó en un ataque de pánico. Ante eso su enemigo tan sólo replicó lo siguiente:

— Dime, esclava del sol, que prefieres. ¿Qué haga desaparecer a este pueblo y cace a todos sus ocupantes, o dirija mi atención hacia la guarida de tu ama? —. Abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, temerosos por el testamento pronunciado, descubriéndose en la peor de las situaciones ahora que su magia no podía ampararla, su mente se debatía entre la figura ante ella e intentar idear un plan de emergencia, no obstante cada uno de ellos culminaba en el peor de los escenarios. Ahora sin magia, su único método para contactar a las princesas era volando hasta Canterlot, lo que significaría abandonar a un maniático para que hiciese cuanto quisiese.

_Spike, rápido, llévate a todos lejos._

Más sus alarmas pronto alcanzaron un punto crítico cuando la figura del unicornio se transfiguró en una negruzca masa incorpórea y penetró en la espesura de un bosquecillo al borde del camino en el cual se encontraban.

— ¡No! —. Gritó y en un impulsivo ataque de desesperación se internó igualmente entre el follaje, dando inicio a la cacería.

**Notas:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco y espero que el destino nos vuelva a reunir en el siguiente fragmento.

Críticas, análisis, consejos son bien recibidos.

_* Fragmento tomado de la fan historia "La saga leonina" de los autores John Burkitt y David Morris._

_El cover de la historia corre a cargo del increíble Raikoh illust, quien en su página en dA especificó que sus imágenes eran de uso público siempre y cuando no se obtuvieran beneficios económicos. _


	2. Quimera

**La última prueba**

**Por Sternhimmel**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y elementos de My Little Pony: FiM son propiedad del poderoso señor Hasbro y Lauren Faust. No recibo ninguno beneficio económico por publicar esta historia.

**Capítulo 2: Quimera**

_Como en el prefacio de todo cuento infantil los eventos se desarrollaban en un escenario cubierto de arboledas, una yegua presurosa en su carrera se desplazaba ágilmente entre el limitado espacio que todavía no había sido reclamado por la flora ¿Pero cuál era la causa tras su excitación? Ah, cierto, intentaba dar alcance a alguien._

_ ¿Un juego de escondidillas? ¿Acaso Pinkie la convenció de participar en otro de sus juegos? Aquella migraña no le permitía recordar. Miles de voces gritando a la vez pugnaban por hacerse escuchar en el interior de su psique; cautela, miedo, preocupación. Transformándose en una perturbable sinfonía que opacaba a todas sus reflexiones._

_Silencio, necesito pensar con claridad. Se dijo a sí misma, deteniendo su andar. No obsta después de un rato sin obtener ningún resultado, simplemente se dedicó a buscar alguna pista en el terreno circúndate. Y sólo en aquel momento se hizo evidente para sus sentidos el rápido decrecimiento de la temperatura. Se trataba de un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, un espía transgrediendo el santuario de su mente. _

_No soportando más aquel terrible aturdimiento, murmuró un silencioso encantamiento, empero en lugar de ser envuelta por una reconfortante sensación de calidez la escena a su derredor empezó a difuminarse hasta reducirse a un mundo de tonos monocromáticos. La inconciencia no tardó en encontrarla._

Las paredes de una habitación impregnadas con una clara tonalidad azul pizarra, el mismo azul que habitaba en sus memorias; crónicas de su juventud, en las cuales un grupo de seis yeguas se proferían el amor más excelso, pues como dijera Clover el sabio en su discurso referente al amor: ningún ser puede encontrar mayor tesoro sobre la tierra sino el amor de un amigo.

No obsta aun con la presencia de tan familiar elemento desconoció al resto de objetos en esa recámara, pues semejante a la metamorfosis de la Tierra por el efecto de la transición de estaciones, de igual manera había sucedido con la habitación de Rarity; los designios de su destino se encargaron de obrar sobre aquel entorno. Cuando en sus días de soltería el lugar exteriorizó su amor por la elegancia y lo bello ahora recuadros con motivos familiares ocupaban un lugar de honor en los muros, narrando así la historia de vida del antiguo elemento de la generosidad.

— Alteza, ilustrísimo muchas gracias por venir—les saludó una débil voz, cortando su línea de pensamientos, y a cuya dueña pronto localizó de pie, cerca de la litera—Aunque me apena que hayan llegado cuando mi madre está tomando su siesta—. Añadió después.

La yegua en cuestión se trataba de la tercera hija de Rarity y su difunto esposo. Scarlet Velvet, una unicornio rebasando los cuarenta años, de contextura más bien pequeña, poseedora de un cuero que exhibía una lustrosa coloración lino, su crin y cola estaban bruñidos en un color salmón con pequeñas mechas en carmín. Empero su característica más atrayente eran unos irises de tonalidades celeste, los cuales por el momento destellaban tanto como dos lumbreras extintas a causa de una repentina tormenta desatada en su interior.

— No hay necesidad de formalidades, Scarlet—le denunció, asintiendo con la cabeza en una muestra de cortesía. Sin poder hacer nada más que sonreír conciliadora en un frívolo intento por animarla. Empero dicha sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció cuando llegó hasta la cama—; ¿Cómo está? —. Dijo refiriéndose a la madre que yacía postrada sobre la litera.

— Ya nada se puedo hacer, sólo esperamos por lo inevitable—. Respondió Scarlet Velvet en tono bajini, negando despacio con la cabeza.

— Ya veo.

Ante ella se hallaba la efigie de una fiel hija lamentando el inminente destino que aguardaba por su madre, despertando en su interior una creciente necesidad de acurrucarla entre sus patas, justo como hiciera su propia madre en el pasado. Pues la realidad de esa compasión también tenía raíces en su propia tragedia, allí en ese cuerpo mortal podía verse reflejada en el día a priori a la muerte del resto de sus cuatro amigas.

Nostalgia por los recuerdos de su vida pasada, rememorando a sus seres amados, recordando a quienes ya no pertenecían más a ese mundo. Paulatinamente aquellas poderosas emociones la orillaron a meditar sobre cómo había vivido su vida; la justicia y la maldad, el egoísmo y el amor presentes en sus actos, haciéndola llegar a una sola conclusión; esos hermosos y viejos días habían quedado atrás, devorados por el tiempo.

¡No! No podía derrumbarse frente a Scarlet, debía ser fuerte por ambas, por Spike, por el resto de la familia de Rarity. Debía ser el hombro en el cual todos pudieran apoyarse. Aspirando entonces una gran bocanada de aire logró contener su plañidera.

Pensó en abrazar a la menor pero sucedió que cuando estaba por acercársele una profunda voz prorrumpió aquel pesado ambiente, proyectando al viento una mórbida pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo resta?

Por un instante había olvidado al dueño de dicha voz. Así que cuando volteó a la dirección de la cual procedieron dichas palabras lo encontró al otro lado de la recámara, haciendo guardia cerca de la entrada. Se trataba de su fiel amigo y escolta, el dragón Spike, quien había transfigurado sus corpulentas dimensiones para poder ingresar en la residencia.

— Días, quizá. El doctor no supo darnos una fecha exacta, tal vez sea mejor así. Por eso agradecemos su visita. Mi madre ha estado preguntando por ustedes—dijo con voz cansina la yegua, regalándole al dragón una pobre escusa de sonrisa—. Los dejaré solos.

No obsta antes de retirarse, la voz del dragón se alzó de nuevo, hablando en un tono sumamente paternal;

— Puede que esto lo hayas escuchado multitud de veces y estés hastiada de ello, pero no te dejes hundir. Este es un tiempo de lucha en el cual debes recordar los momentos vividos con tu madre, con tu familia, y no verlos como alegrías pasadas sino como tu razón para seguir adelante. La tragedia nunca podrá quitarte a tu madre, Rarity siempre seguirá viva en cuanto no dejes morir lo que ella más ama, y eso son ustedes, sus amadas hijas, sus nietos.

Ante tal discurso los ojos de la menor se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas, más este llanto fue distinto a muchos otros, pues Scarlet no lloró como normalmente se llora, no, la razón de su plañidera era más bien por aquella sincera muestra de solidaridad. Entonces miró al dragón y secándose la humedad del rostro terminó por ofrecerle un suave "gracias" antes de abandonar el recinto.

Sólo en ese momento magenta se encontró con verde, ensimismándose en una silenciosa charla. _Bien hecho, Spike._ Hasta que rompieron el contacto visual cuando él marchó para ubicarse en el extremo paralelo de la litera a donde ella se encontraba.

Y cuando los ojos de Spike se posaron sobre su doliente amiga una infinita tristeza se reflejó en ellos; Rarity yacía profundamente dormida con su otrora juvenil rostro transformado por el tiempo, una cascada de opacos cabellos púrpura esparcidos por toda la superficie del mullido almohadón en reemplazo a su lustrosa melena, su cuerpo consumido por una larga batalla librada contra una enfermedad terminal, sus pulmones seguían realizando su bendito ejercicio sólo gracias a la máscara de oxígeno sobre su hocico, indudablemente aquella era la imagen de quien no le restaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo.

Tal visión fue como un doloroso memorándum de lo efímero que resultaba el regalo de la existencia para quienes no debían enfrentar los estragos de su propia mortalidad; sesenta años de su llegada a Ponyville y ya nada seguía siendo lo mismo. Nada permanecía impasible a los designios del destino, era una regla de facto en toda la creación.

Y para ella, cuarta princesa alicornio, dicho destino aterrizó cuando las escusas que la hacían eludir sus deberes reales en Canterlot se agotaron. Sin embargo para el joven draconiano este llegó con más presteza, concretamente en el día en el cual su amada Rarity anunció su compromiso con un macho oriundo de su pueblo natal. Tan acostumbrado a los esporádicos romances de la unicornio que había llegado a un punto en su vida en el cual los miraba como un simple remanente de sus días de adolecente. Quizá por esa razón sus esfuerzos por aceptar aquella nefasta desilusión pudieron con él.

Mientras la felicidad para muchos era ecuánime a su número de éxitos en la vida para Spike esta se reducía a esos simples días colmados con preciados recuerdos, un tiempo de sonrisas casuales o por el contrario inimaginables aventuras. Consecuentemente la pérdida de ese amor lo sacó abruptamente de su círculo de confort. Le obligó a darse cuenta que su reloj biológico no parecía marcar su clásico tic-tac como en el resto de los seres vivos. Sus manecillas parecían estar congeladas en las horas matinales.

_Diez años después y sigo siendo el mismo._

A diez años y su regordeta figura apenas había sufrido cambios.

Un gran malestar lo asoló entonces, el miedo de permanecer en ese infantil cuerpo por el resto de sus días, alimentado por la terrible ignorancia que los ponis proferían hacia su especie. Incapaz de encontrar respuestas decidió marchar a las tierras de los dragones.

Diez años duraría su éxodo para entender que la fuente de sus males había provenido por abrazar un estilo de vida en contra natura. Un dragón no estaba hecho para vivir la existencia de un herbívoro, sencillamente su cuerpo y magia no podían sostenerse con tan escasos nutrientes. Y gracias a la misma fuente dedujo la razón tras su falta de alas no había sido otra sino la magia que Twilight implementó para eclosionar su huevo. Para la magia poni no era posible sustentar debidamente a un dragón no nato, caso semejante era la leche vacuna, la cual no podía cubrir las necesidades nutricionales de un potrillo lactante.

Con su meta alcanzada su viaje había llegado a término, era hora de volver a Equestria. No obsta los apetitos de ese cuerpo cebado con avaricia lentamente empezaron a influenciar sobre su raciocinio, desplazando de su memoria todo aquello que no fuera relevante en su nueva vida. Se vio inmerso en una especie de limbo en el cual su codicia nunca podía ser satisfecha. Sólo regresaría a Equestria por obra del amor filial que lo unía a Twilight Sparkle. Una faena de quince años de duración.

— Rarity, somos nosotros, Twilight y Spike. ¿Puedes oírnos? —. Susurró Spike a su vieja amiga, aventurándose a remover unos molestos mechones de su frente, en un acto de infinito cariño.

Silencio, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a matar la quietud instalada en el ambiente por temor a alterar el velo de fragilidad que amenazaba con extinguir la débil llama de vida del antiguo elemento de la generosidad. Sólo cuando la solución de sales conectada a una de sus patas frontales, la cual cumplía la tarea de mantener hidratado a su cuerpo, empezó a agotarse, Rarity ofreció signos de conciencia.

— ¿Rarity? —. Concedió ella en un hilo de voz, observando el rostro de su amiga con una mirada expectante.

Lenta pero seguramente los ojos de la unicornio empezaron a abrirse al mundo, más su desertar también vino acompañado por un montón de frases ininteligibles. Su voz sonaba ronca, como de quien no la ha utilizado en mucho tiempo, poseyendo un timbre apenas audible. Agudizaron el oído, intentando dar coherencia a su sintaxis, pero ni siquiera Spike con su sentido superior de la audición obtuvo algún éxito.

— Sshh, no te sobre esfuerces, querida. Sólo estamos de visita, Spike y yo nos quedaremos una temporada en el pueblo hasta que te recuperes—. La interrumpió al rato de darse por vencida, angustiada por sus constantes esfuerzos por hacerse entender. No obsta Rarity hizo oídos sordos a su plegaria y continuó balbuceando con la misma testarudez de un potrillo empecinado en pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

— Ya no me están quedando fuerzas—. Al escuchar aquello trató de ignorar las terribles punzadas que parecían tener como meta coser su corazón a puñaladas, haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, negar aquella mórbida connotación.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Rarity? Estás cansada eso es todo…

— Cuando llegas a mi edad todo el tiempo te sientes cansado, esto no es estar cansado. El fin de mi jornada se acerca, lo sé, y estoy preparada para afrontarlo. Grandes han sido los placeres que la vida me ha ofrecido, más ahora es tiempo de alcanzar a quienes se me han adelantado, mis padres, mi esposo. Twilight no sabes cuánto los extraño—. Al hablar hacía pausas entre cada una de sus palabras, como si se le fuera la vida ante cada sonido que brotaba de su boca.

Entonces se dejó perder en el interior de esos ojos, encontrando en aquel cielo de un azul tormentoso una sinceridad que le quitó el aliento. Estaba lista para partir, había encontrado paz en esos meses de agonía. Debía estar feliz por ella, esa era la razón de su visita después de todo, una despedida. En cambio fue como recibir el impacto de un cubo de agua helada en una noche invernal.

— Te extrañaremos Rarity, con tu partida ya sólo me quedara Spike. Te quiero amiga, por favor nunca lo olvides.

Al soltar aquello, Rarity la miró severamente, lista para reprenderla, empero justo en ese instante el cielo que habitaba en esos ojos se iluminó con una revelación. Quizá viendo por primera vez la creciente soledad que pugnaba por apoderarse de su amiga.

— Que egoísta soy, pensando en mí y no veo cuanto peso estoy poniendo sobre sus hombros. Perdónenme.

— No hay nada que perdonar. Esto es algo inevitable, y no te preocupes de todo por aquí, prometo estar pendiente de tu familia, de la familia de las demás, y por supuesto de nuestra princesa favorita, aquí presente. Así que no temas y descansa, te lo tienes bien merecido—. Profirió Spike con un fingido ánimo, abandonando desde su despertar los mimos a su crin. Pero para Twilight no pasó desapercibido el terrible caos que habitaba en su interior. Al igual que con Rarity, los irises del dragón eran tan profundos como el universo mismo, más por esa tarde las estrellas de ese universo habían perdido su férvido resplandor.

— No esperaría menos de ti, Spike—le dijo, regalándole el dulce sonido de una fugaz risita, más en el siguiente instante el cielo en aquellos ojos se empezó a llenar con nubes de tormenta—por favor nunca desunan sus caminos y nunca olviden lo importante que son para mí. Aunque la muerte nos separe mi cariño por ustedes jamás disminuirá—después de eso calló por espacio de un minuto mientras cálidas lágrimas humedecían su rostro en un viaje iniciado por la gravedad, más pasado ese lapso le hizo una extraña petición—, Twilight, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Spike? Sólo será un momento.

— Claro, por supuesto—dijo reticente al principio, pero al rato aceptando de buena gana la petición de Rarity— los estaré esperando afuera para cuando terminen.

Al salir de la habitación y vagar por los desiertos pasillos no pudo contenerse más. Con el corazón estrujándole el pecho y un creciente nudo en su garganta sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar libremente.

— Estás equivocada Rarity, no soy tan fuerte como piensas. Sin ustedes estoy perdida. Aún no estoy lista para esto. ¿Por qué Celestia no me lo advirtió? ¿Por qué me hizo hacer amistades sabiendo que consecutivamente todos se desvanecerían de mi vida?

En su mente el sabor del miedo sabía a olvido, que llegara el día en el cual la leyenda de sus cinco amigas se desvaneciera por completo. Pues aunque habían sido separadas por su momentánea estancia en el mundo, aún podía encontrar regocijo en sus recuerdos.

En el largo río del tiempo habían existido ponis cuyos nombres aún después de perecer eran enaltecidos, y aquellos otros cuyos logros no habían sido suficientes para convertirlos en leyenda. No obsta juntos eran su fuente de fortaleza y seguridad, quienes la habían echó ser quien era. De perder sus memorias y enseñanzas no se convertiría sino en una semilla muerta por los furiosos elementos.

Un momento de silencio, sus pensamientos interrumpidos por un mareo repentino. Sus pasos se volvieron erráticos, su cuerpo empezó a tambalearse y finalmente cayó, pero inexplicablemente el dolor de la caída nunca se hizo presente. En su lugar extensísimas áreas de un profundo negro se apoderaron de su mundo, había caído inconsciente o quizá, contra toda lógica, no era la inconsciencia quien la encontraba sino el despertar, quizá toda ella no era más que producto de la quimera de una mariposa soñadora.

Una fría luz mortecina, la primera sensación de realidad que bombardeó su vista cuando abrió los ojos. El aire de la atmosfera se sentía más bien frío, trayendo consigo un aroma a viejo y encerrado. La clase de olor que por muchos años fue su más grande placer, el aroma de un antiquísimo saber guarecido en las profundidades de la biblioteca real en Canterlot. Ante esa familiar sensación parpadeó una, dos veces intentando aclarar su memoria.

Hacía unos momentos se encontraba en la casa de Rarity, pero cuando miró a su alrededor su vista fue recibida por un escenario muy diferente. Un enorme salón de tres pisos de altura, altos muros adosados con armarios de un material resplandeciente, similares a los anaqueles en una librería. Elevando entonces la vista pudo apreciar mejor la arquitectura del lugar; una bóveda compuesta de arcos y cúpulas, similares a los encontrados en el imperio de Cristal.

— ¿Spike? —. Preguntó a la nada escaneando sus alrededores por un rastro de vida en aquella semi claridad, sin embargo la pesada zozobra se mantuvo imperante.

Después de unos minutos y ante aquella falta de contestación se levantó, notando por primera vez el mullido almohadón bajo sus cascos, el cual a su vez descansaba sobre una base de metal. No obsta tan pronto como sus patas hicieron contacto con el suelo encontró que estas no podían sostenerla adecuadamente, miles de pulsaciones recorrían la piel bajo su pelaje.

— Nunca creí vivir para ver este día—. De repente como brotando de la nada una voz surgió de entre aquel escenario de claros oscuros, asesinando al mortal mutismo. Un timbre de voz que sólo podía pertenecer al de una femenina.

— ¿Quién eres? —. Habló Twilight en voz clara y demandante, posicionándose en una pose defensiva al tiempo que buscaba a la dueña de dicha voz. ¿Amiga o enemiga?

— Disculpe mi descortesía, pero por un momento creía que usted era… él—entonces logró advertir una pizca de nerviosismo mientras la extraña hablaba— Mi nombre es Record Red y soy parte de los guardianes de la esperanza, los últimos habitantes del castillo de cristal.

Silencio, aquellas palabras siendo analizadas una y otra vez en su cerebro sin encontrar una lógica detrás.

— ¿Disculpa, a cuál castillo te refieres y dónde me encuentro?

Entonces logró distinguir un difuso cuerpo en el segundo piso, en la orilla de los pretiles en dirección a poniente de su ubicación actual.

— Mi señora, muchas cosas han pasado, pero déjeme decirle que por mucho tiempo nosotros los ponis soñamos con el día de su despertar. Mil años han pasado desde que usted cayó en un profundo sueño, producto de una maldición que el rey Sombra colocó sobre usted. Al no poder contar con su ayuda las princesas Celestia y Luna fueron abatidas, la princesa Mia Amore Cadenza entonces abandonó el imperio de Cristal para hacerle frente al malvado rey, pero su campaña fue infructuosa. Finalmente el rey pudo apoderarse de Equestria y sus territorios circundantes. Sólo el imperio de Cristal bajo el mandato de la princesa Skyla y la protección del corazón de Cristal pudo mantener su soberanía, pero a costa de convertirse en una jaula, ningún civil tenía permitido ir más allá de la frontera a riesgo de caer prisionero del rey.

Sólo un pequeño ejército liderado por el dragón Spike con la misión de traerla a la seguridad del imperio se atrevió a adentrarse a Equestria. La encontraron en el bosque de espinos que el rey hizo crecer para guarecerla, cerca de… ¿cómo se llamaba? Filly…no, no era así. El pueblo donde nacieron los elementos de la armonía. La trajeron al imperio con esperanza de que se uniera a la princesa Skyla y juntas restauraran la paz, pero ese sueño nunca se pudo cumplir. Al final el poder del corazón empezó a menguar y muchos ponis de cristal cayeron ante el rey. Nunca se supo del verdadero destino de la princesa Skyla y ahora sólo este castillo permanece en pie gracias a los últimos vestigios de magia del corazón. Por infinidad de generaciones mi familia residió aquí como los últimos habitantes, guareciendo su sueño y esperando por su despertar—. Escuchó todo aquello como si estuviera oyendo los desvaríos de un loco, o una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando la voz de Record se apagó sólo pudo responder lo siguiente;

— ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? Eso es imposible.

Un suspiro, el sonido de cascos rozando contra el piso. La observó bajar por las escaleras hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de ella.

— Sé que la verdad puede ser difícil de asimilar, pero es la verdad—la miró, pero al encontrar la misma expresión de incredulidad, prosiguió a decir —, ¿qué es lo último que recuerda del día en que el rey Sombra atacó su pueblo? —le preguntó más sin embargo no dándole oportunidad de replicar le señaló una estanterías en el segundo piso—. Esas son las memorias del dragón conocido como Spike, él las escribió antes de ir a su rescate, del cual nunca volvió. Todos esos libros son de su autoría, quiso preservarlos para usted. Si necesita una prueba que mejor que esa. Y quizá cuando haya aceptado la situación actual se decida a salvar lo que aún puede ser salvado.

**Notas:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco y espero que el destino nos vuelva a reunir en el siguiente fragmento.

Críticas, análisis, consejos son bien recibidos.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en la entrega anterior y espero que hayan encontrado a esta nueva parte interesante. También me disculpo por la demora, perooo tengo una increíble costumbre de editar una misma frase infinidad de veces.

Saludos.


	3. Relato

**La última prueba**

**Por Sternhimmel**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y elementos de My Little Pony: FiM son propiedad del poderoso señor Hasbro y Lauren Faust. No recibo ninguno beneficio económico por publicar esta historia.

**Capítulo 3: Relato**

"…Quienes logramos escapar nos vimos en una situación desesperante. Todo lo que una vez atesoramos ahora era mancillado, nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños todo se nos fue arrebatado. En aquellas ruinas en donde otrora se elevara el elegante castillo de Canterlot yacía la esperanza de ellos [los ponis]. El día ulterior al fin del mundo, observando las reminiscencias después del incendio. Los espeluznantes nubarrones de humo ocultaban a nuestros ojos la bendita luz del sol.

El rey Sombra era la llama de la destrucción, el segador preparando los campos para la futura siembra, deshaciéndose de la maleza que podría suponer una amenaza para la revolución social que tenía en mente.

Derrumba las creencias de un pueblo y la conquista no encontrara resistencia, como una corriente siguiendo su natural flujo.

En el Imperio de Cristal un divino talismán, en Equestria diosas vivientes.

Una vida, una valiosa joya, resplandeciendo con su particular luz. Iluminando la tierra de Equestria desde las alturas, más en aquella bóveda celeste también se alojaban una mezcolanza de preciosas gemas, cada una creada en base a distintos elementos, mostrando a través de su brillo diferentes visiones del mundo. Ese era el concepto que los ponis tenían de su sociedad, no todos brillarían con la misma intensidad, no todos podrían ser diamantes, más en concordia aquellas partículas de luz estaban destinadas a traer la armonía al mundo.

Y en aquellos celestiales muros las luces más esplendorosas indudablemente nacían de sus diosas, guardianas de la armonía, omnipotentes seres en quienes los ponis habían endosado un poder absoluto, descendientes del sol y la luna; los primeros ponis en yacer sobre la tierra junto a los demás dioses menores. Gobernantes con cuyo mérito trazaban la senda que habían de seguir los ponis. _Mientras Celestia y Luna estén en el trono, el mundo seguirá su curso y la armonía prevalecerá._

Por consiguiente la derrota de las princesas simbolizó la destrucción del paraíso. Desesperanza, el futuro se teñía con una luz mortecina. ¿Qué son los creyentes sin sus dioses?

Más en medio de dicho caos existían mentes que aún en momentos de zozobra acunaban el honor como el fin más preciado, gemas que aún cuando caminaban en una senda de oscuridad brillaban iluminando el camino para otros; más para él sólo eran impurezas amontonándose unas sobre otras, formando así un dique que obstaculizaba el flujo de la conquista, arrastrando a otros a su rebelión. Eran aquellos ponis los primeros en encontrar un vil desenlace; privados de su libre albedrío eran convertidos en sus marionetas, los primeros reclutas para las filas de sus milicias, caudillos destinados a ondear la bandera de la nueva Equestria en los campos de batalla.

Así en esos tenebrosos días, en los cuales había más muerte que existencia ejercimos como testigos silenciosos, observando como esos maltrechos cuerpos perdían el último atisbo de cordura. Alimentándose de los campos nutridos con aguas salitrosas, las lágrimas y la sangre de los que no pudieron resistir.

Pronto notamos algo; como sucediera con Celestia y Luna, Sombra ostentaba ocupar el puesto de Dios-rey. General de los ejércitos, ser divino por cuya orden el día y la noche tomaban lugar. Había logrado congelar las arenas de su vida, venciendo así al peor de los enemigos, por cuyo poder desde el más insignificante de los seres hasta la más majestuosa de las criaturas encontraban su final, la muerte. Un mortal que hubo superado a los dioses, los hubo derrotado y bebida su sangre asimilado sus poderes, convirtiéndose en una divinidad por mérito propio.

Con esas excusas justificó su intento de imponer un régimen militar, vaticinando el éxito de aquella cruzada por conquistar nuevas tierras. Equestria se convertiría en el centro del mundo, un imperio donde el sol nunca se pondría, una tierra de orden y progreso, en la cual el caos sería expulsado definitivamente. Armonía a través de la fuerza. No obsta esto era imposible, si bien tardó algún tiempo en darse cuenta. La violencia con la cual pudo hacerse con el trono le ganó el temor de los ponis, más jamás su respeto. Era impensable que estos arriesgaran sus vidas en una campaña planeada por aquel tirano. En sus ojos sólo se reflejaba la imagen de un demonio, pregonando una falsa divinidad.

Mientras tanto nosotros sobrevivíamos sólo gracias a nuestra habilidad para mantenernos ocultos al ojo de Sombra, pero más que nada a la mera casualidad. Nos llenábamos el estómago con pasto seco y bebíamos de las aguas teñidas en rojo. La muerte de nuestra utopía. La tierra sufría junto a nosotros, ríos subterráneos, su líquido vital, manaban desde las profundidades colmados de impurezas, formando un montón de podredumbre en los lechos de los canales.

La magia del mundo se sustentaba con nuestras emociones, por tal cuando los corazones eran inundados con odio y miseria, la tierra sufría una dolorosa agonía. O eso clamaba Jonathan.

Vivíamos el momento, esforzándonos por presenciar otro amanecer. Un minuto más, una hora más significaban una pequeña victoria en una guerra sin cuartel.

Saca a un poni normal de su ambiente y sitúalo en un entorno anormal por un tiempo prolongado y tarde que temprano la demencia se convertirá en su inseparable compañía. La ansiedad causada por la incertidumbre, ser conciente de que vives a diario con una pata en la tierra y la otra en el cementerio, observar la realidad y darse cuenta que entre esta y el pasado existe un abismo de diferencia. ¿A dónde se había marchado la felicidad de aquellas crónicas pasadas, esas preciadas memorias que ahora sólo incitaban lágrimas? Quizá sólo habían sido producto de un efímero sueño, el cual en su desesperanza esos niños compartieron por una sola noche. Sin duda para ellos era fácil refugiarse en ese pensamiento, consecuentemente por un tiempo caminamos sobre nuestras propias huellas, el miedo guiaba el accionar de esos niños, martirizándolos constantemente, frenándolos en sus pasos. Derrotado Sombra, ¿en quién recaería la responsabilidad de gobernar?

Una Equestria sin alicornios, entendía aquel profundo temor, pero mi tiempo con los dragones me instruyó en varios de sus muchos preceptos. Quizá su preferencia por la soledad y su nula tolerancia para con las demás criaturas sean justificaciones válidas para retratarlos como salvajes seres, no obsta aun mi raza persigue la felicidad a través de un estricto código; el honor, la fuerza y el valor son sus bienes más preciado. Mentira y cobardía la peor calaña, males que deben ser aniquilados. Otro precepto denunciaba; _es mejor ser un punto brillante entre las estrellas que un punto oscuro entre la tierra__1_.

Una ambiciosa empresa y como tal, tiempo, negociación y persuasión fueron necesarios. Afortunadamente mis esfuerzos dieron fruto, por propia iniciativa me acompañaron en la búsqueda a por los elementos de la armonía. Pude haberlos abandonado y librarme del obstáculo que en su momento me supusieron, más mi cariño para con sus tatarabuelas, para con nuestras amigas, y el peso de mi promesa perduraban en mi interior.

No obsta el rey Sombra nos tenía preparada una sorpresa. Allí en torno a Ponyville y al Everfree se cernía un bosque de espinos, una intrínseca muralla cubriendo cielo y tierra. Intente atravesarla con mi fuego, aquellos niños usaron su magia, sus patas, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, empero donde causábamos daño pronto nuevos arbustos recubrían la abertura. Proseguimos a buscar algún sitio en el cual el hechizo fuera más débil, sin embargo allá donde probáramos la magia oscura nos repelía.

Pronto la situación empezó a complicarse, avanzando desde el norte la esencia del rey Sombra se aproximaba, nos había detectado y venía para cazarnos.

Fuimos obligados a retirarnos o arriesgarnos a pelear por nuestras vidas, no obstante en el calor de nuestra huida otra esencia llamó mi atención, una grabada a fuego en mi sangre; eras tú, Twilight. Allí, procediendo del interior de aquel bosque maldito. Con la muerte pisándome los talones no sabes la alegría que me invadió.

Como dije inicialmente, en el vaticinio de esta tragedia la tierra retumbó con un horrido estruendo y de Canterlot no quedó piedra sobre piedra. Un lúgubre nubarrón acarreando el hedor de muerte y destrucción tiñó los cielos de Equestria, clamando a todo poni el triste final de Celestia y Luna. Jamás regresaste, por lo cual temí hubieras sufrido la misma suerte. No lo puedo olvidar, aquella noche ni mi calor interior ni la calidez de otros cuerpos pudieron desterrar el frío que me azotaba, sólo quería regresar al pueblo y sacarte de allí.

Requirió mucha fuerza de voluntad recordarme a mí mismo que en tales situaciones, la mejor decisión a tomar era una retirada estratégica, analizar la situación para reformular una nueva táctica en base a la solución que conllevara el menor daño posible. No podíamos darnos el lujo de seguir un plan arriesgado. Mi misión no sólo consistía en liderar a esos ponis, sino velar por su seguridad.

Después de mucho cavilar, decidimos ir al Imperio de Cristal. Sabíamos por terceros que la frontera era fuertemente custodiada. ¿Por qué o quién? De eso no teníamos conocimiento, más debía considerar el peor de los escenarios si la misma Candence no podía traspasar. A pesar de todo asumí el riego, mi lista de opciones se agotaba.

Verás; desde nuestro punto inicial: White Tail Woods, atravesamos hasta Smokey Mountain, siguiendo toda la cadena montañosa del Unicorn Range llegamos a Galloping Gorge. Bosques y montañas, aun con su poder Sombra se concentraba en monitorear las ciudades y pueblos, por lo que siguiendo esa ruta podríamos mezclar nuestras huellas con la de los animales salvajes.

Cruzando la frontera, más allá de la línea invisible que separaba a ambos reinos, el más implacable de los inviernos se cernía. Los vientos helados cortaban la piel de los ponis, dificultaban la respiración, la simple tarea de poner una pata delante de la otra resultaba inverosímil, los ojos ardían y el campo de visión era nulo. Era imposible continuar avanzando sin arriesgarme a perderlos, por lo cual tomamos refugio en un improvisado agujero bajo la nieve.

Una noche, dos noches, perdimos la cuenta del tiempo en que permanecimos allí. No obsta mientras recuperamos fuerzas y tratábamos las heridas, Golden World y Evening Star formalizaron el plan que nos llevaría al éxito; con su magia reducirían a todos de tamaño y viajarían en el interior de mi boca.

Cuando llegamos a las tierras del imperio nos enteramos de otra cruda revelación; lenta pero seguramente la maldición que pusiera Sombra alrededor de Equestria, y la cual pensábamos estaba destinada a insolar al reino del mundo exterior, avanzaba tomando pequeñas porciones de tierra pertenecientes a los reinos circundantes.

Cadance logró contener la maldición, justo como hiciera en nuestra primera visita al imperio, en el primer advenimiento de Sombra. Más esto a costa de su propia salud, noche y día, con cada segundo su vitalidad se consumía. En tales circunstancias en Skyla reposó la tarea de gobernar el imperio. Skyla quería ir a Equestria, enfrentarse a Sombra y restaurar la armonía, más su madre considerando la inexperiencia de su hija sumada a su carencia de un entrenamiento militar la orillaban a temer por su seguridad, el más preciado regalo de Shining Armor para con ella.

Organizamos una asamblea donde se decidió quien partiría a Equestria; la propia Cadence, yo y los mejores soldados de sus milicias. Una misión de entrar y recuperar, los objetivos; los elementos y la princesa Twilight Sparkle".

Terminó de leer esa última página, el último escrito de Spike.

Negro, el negro de la tinta, fantasmas del pasado sellados en aquellos caracteres, guareciendo terribles maldiciones destinadas a acabar con la luz de las estrellas; felicidad, esperanza. Una explosión y su cuerpo empezó a temblar en aquel frío y oscuro universo. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ácido carcomiendo su alma, penetrando hasta el fondo, provocando heridas que nunca sanarían. Estaba muriéndose de dolor y pena.

— Ahora, ¿se ha terminado de convencer? —. Una voz surgió de entre el silencio, un molesto tintineo perforando sus oídos, trayéndola al tiempo presente.

Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres. Intentaba normalizar su resuello. Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres. Sobre su cabeza volvían a aparecer espesas nubes teñidas en un espeluznante carmesí, en el interior de su pecho un montón de inmundicia se alojó. Ahí sobre el lugar donde sus patas reposaban ansiaba hacerse un ovillo, sumirse en un sueño eterno, sólo entonces sería capaz de reunirse con aquellos que la dejaron detrás. Más aquel tintineo la obligó a retirar su visión del papel amarillo, de su mundo de amor y desolación y de aquel libro cuya fragancia apestaba a polvo y tragedia, contemplando en vez la figura de una yegua a tres metros de distancia, era Record Red.

Verde, por un breve instante se inmergió en el interior de ese par de lumbreras, un verde de vistosas tonalidades contrastando con el carmesí de su pelaje. Una familiar gama, estrellas centelleando con un brillo esmeralda, contenidas en un mar de aguas purpureas. Un nombre vino a su mente; Spike.

Dulzura por los recuerdos de su vida pasada, por aquellos amados ponis, deseos de volver a verlos sonreír, de volver a verlos vivir.

"Este mal, yo ayude a causarlo, por mi incompetencia. Si en ese instante hubiera derrotado a Sombra, esta desgracia no hubiera tomado lugar. ¡También soy culpable!". De pronto ese razonamiento azotó su mente. El sentimiento de quien ha infringido una herida fatal sobre la carne de un ser amado, une herida de muerte, aquella preciosa vida escapando de su prisión de carne por dicha magulladura.

Twilight permaneció quieta, rígida, asemejándose más a una estatua que a un ser de carne, en la cual por voluntad de su creador quedose impregnada una eterna expresión de culpabilidad. Débiles voces, distantes murmullos que pronto comenzaron a resonar con más intensidad, reprochando su traición. Entonces una horrible sensación de amarga realidad golpeó cada fibra de su ser. Por primera vez se encontraba sola, ningún poni de su pasado permanecía. Un amago de pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

"Soy la princesa de la amistad y la armonía, ¿No se suponía que era una de las ponis más poderosas de Equestria? ¿No se suponía que este poder me permitiría proteger a Equestria? Aún sin ellas yo fui capaz de…"

Entrecerró los ojos empeñados por las lágrimas, aquella cristalina mezcolanza de agua y sales provocando ardor. ¿Cómo era posible que un mundo al que creció llamando hogar ahora sólo existiera en la profundidad de su pensamiento? Una vida por cuyas vueltas del destino la encaminaron a conocer a quienes se convertirían en sus más preciadas amigas, compañeras del alma, ahora resultaba tan efímera como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Una anticúa cólera escondida en lo más recóndito de su pecho se deslizó hasta el exterior. Cristalinas aguas en un riachuelo corriendo suavemente por el canal. Más pronto una explosión, un temblor empezó a perturbar la tranquila superficie, formando ondas, cuyas reverberaciones aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba.

Por segunda ocasión experimentó dicho sentimiento desde la muerte de Rarity, más esta vez las circunstancias distaban por mucho de ser equiparables. Pues ahora existía un catalizador en quién verter todo el cumulo de negativos sentimientos. Su ira entonces dibujó una figura masculina tan negra como el ébano, dos llamas le observaban, dos lumbreras fulgurando con el rojo de la ira, contenidas en un mar de verdoso vaho.

— Llévame al exterior—. Demandó a su acompañante. Una tormenta desatada en el interior de sus ojos purpúreos, orejas retraídas, músculos rígidos y una mandíbula tensa, un lenguaje corporal que advertía violencia.

Record permaneció quieta, estudiándola, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, más pronto el tono de su demanda prorrumpiendo el silencio la puso en guardia. No obsta cuando su mente transcribió su verdadero significado la anticipación de una ansiada venganza iluminó sus facciones. Sobrecogida por la emoción le dijo con una sonrisa;

— Como ordené princesa.

Entonces inició el descenso al primer piso, dirigiéndose a la pared oeste, retirando con su boca una lámpara de su peana. Más cuando volvió la cabeza en la dirección donde Twilight, descubrió orbes de luz magenta flotando a su derredor, su magia sosteniendo el libro del dragón muy cerca de su pecho.

— Por este camino, majestad. Actualmente nos encontramos debajo del castillo, por lo cual le ruego no se separe de mí, los laberintos aquí están construidos para desorientar a los intrusos.

Sorteando mesas y anaqueles atravesaron hasta salir por un gran portón de piedra, encontrándose en un corredor encauzado hacia el oriente. El eco de sus cascos chocando contra el suelo de piedra, la única cacofonía nutriendo sus oídos. Espacios oscuros, foráneos a la luz natural, en los cuales la única fuente de iluminación provenía del candelabro de Record y los destellos de su propia magia. Una bifurcación a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, larguísimos corredores que parecían no tener fin.

Quince minutos, media hora, una hora, continuaron caminando, llenando sus pulmones con aquel mancillado aire. Más la desolación prendida en aquellos muros pronto comenzó a hacer estragos con su paciencia. Comenzando a desesperar buscó indicios que le revelaran la exactitud de su ubicación actual. No obsta fue incapaz de reconocer elemento algo que la ayudara a trazarse un mapa mental, por consiguiente su hechizo tele transportador quedaba nulificado; pues era imprescindible conocer el trayecto entre el punto A y el punto B para su invocación. ¿Atravesar las paredes con un conjuro de incorporeidad? Sin conocer el destino final sólo sería vagar indeterminadamente.

— ¿Qué tan profundo nos encontramos? —. Preguntó Twilight a su compañera, con la paciencia al límite.

— Sólo un poco más, princesa. Cuando dije que este laberinto estaba pensando para perder a cualquier intruso realmente iba en serio. Todo lo que aquí se guarece es de suma importancia para nosotros. Por tal nuestros ancestros memorizando los planos de su construcción, prosiguieron a su destrucción. Hoy en día los secretos de su arquitectura sólo se transmiten en forma oral y los elegidos para aprender dicho conocimiento son seleccionados con gran esmero.

— Si pudieras decirme la exactitud de nuestra ubicación, podría sacarnos de aquí. En el pasado los únicos túneles que recuerdo son los hechos por el rey Sombra, más estos laberintos no calzan con nada de aquella ocasión.

Sin detener su andar Record se acomodó el mango de metal entre los dientes, reflexionando un momento su respuesta.

— Lo siento pero desconozco si algún túnel en el castillo data de la época del rey Sombra, más considerando el tiempo que ha pasado hemos de estar bajo el salón de reuniones—le dijo, deteniéndose y volviendo la mirada en su dirección, señalando con una pata sus alrededores— El castillo ha sufrido muchas modificaciones, estos túneles por ejemplo datan de la época en la cual la princesa Skyla partió a Equestria. Más podría intentarlo, el salón del que le hablo se ubica en el ala norte del castillo, según tengo entendido una de las alas más antiguas, en el penúltimo piso, es el salón más grande que existe ahí.

Encontrando aquella contestación poco satisfactoria, Twilight sólo atinó a soltar un leve suspiro, en un futil intento por no sucumbir a sus nervios.

— Imposible, si no puedo dibujarme un mapa de todo el lugar en la cabeza, aún para mí es imposible realizar un hecho de tele transportación.

Por un par de segundos Record permaneció inmóvil, meditando sobre una plausible solución.

— ¿No podría simplemente leer mi mente?

— Para lograr tal cometido tendría que debilitar tu voluntad para así tomar poseción de tus pensamientos. Y eso son haceres de la más intrínseca magía oscura.

Con tal explicación el tema pareció sanjado y sin más ado retornaron la marcha.

Corredor tras corredor, erigiendo espacios de pequeñas dimensiones. Progresivamente el traqueteo de los cascos de ambas se transformó en un incesante repiqueo de campanas en los oídos de Twilight. Un rumor distante, una memoria de un tiempo en el cual el presente resplandecía como el dorado sol de Celestia. En el siguiente parpadeo la dureza de la roca bajo sus cascos se vio remplazada por una suave superficie. Su visión se enturbio y de pronto los matices del paisaje se distorsionaron. Podía verlo, flores rojas bailando macabramente, aprisionando en su centro un pequeño pedazo de cielo. Se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en la batalla; como un animal salvaje devorando a su presa, la sombra de un ser desterrado de toda dicha se nutria de la pureza de aquel azul hasta dejar tras de sí los restos de una opaca tonalidad.

Una, dos veces, meneó la cabeza intentando alejar aquella terrible alucinación. "¿Un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando?" Entonces lo oyó, el rugido de un torrencial, el cielo cayéndose a pedazos, las gotas de lluvia ahogándola, era el sonido de un llanto que nunca se atrevió a derramar. Rosa, naranja, blanco y amarillo el mundo pronto adquirió más tonalidades, borrosas manchas que poco a poco pudo distinguir como la imagen de cuatro yeguas desatando su plañidera alrededor de un ataúd de cedro negro.

Reconocimiento fue lo que sus pupilas reflejaron ante aquel cuadro, su respiración se aceleró. Ahora lo recordaba, tiempo atrás en un caluroso día ella, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy habían atendido aquel triste espectáculo; el funeral de Rainbow Dash.

"El cielo ha perdido a su hija favorita" En ese momento dicho pensamiento la asaltó.

Rainbow nunca se desposó ni tuvo descendencia y en toda su vida sólo se le conoció un amante con quien finalmente terminó, más en aquella ocasión el lugar estuvo a rebosar de asistentes; ancianos y jóvenes dándole el último adiós a la más leal de las amigas. No obsta en su grupo hubo alguien más, una poni quien acompañada por su familia mantuvo una constante sonrisa, la cual nunca fue mancillada por algún rastro de congoja.

"En ese momento sentí una terrible envidia, pues sabiendo que tarde que temprano Scootaloo también marcharía a donde Rainbow, mientas yo era testigo de cómo mi _ponisidad__2_ se desvanecía con cada ser al que me veía obligada a enterrar. Tener que volver a lamerme la suciedad de una herida nuevamente abierta por la congoja de una muerte. La sangre ya se había coagulado sobre esta, formando una masa negra alrededor que dificultaba la desinfección. Este tipo de heridas requerían paciencia para ser tratadas, luchar contra las pesadillas que aterrorizaban mis noches de sueño. La princesa Celestia ayudaba en lo que podía, escuchándome y ofreciéndome consejo, más para ella era una muerte más. Se entristecía, "ojala pudiera haberte ahorrado este pesar" era lo que me decía, pero había un reino que reinar, ponis a los cuales proteger, una infinidad de tareas que continuarían hasta el final de los tiempos."

Sombríos pensamiento acunando sentimientos de cólera y tristeza. _Tranquila Twilight. _Aspirar, expirar, aspirar, expirar, repitió aquella mantra con pobres resultados. "_Ellos eran mi propósito, la luz que alumbraba mi camino, pero ahora ¿En que se ha convertido la princesa de la amistad cuando su única compañía son la soledad y la eternidad?"_

"_Calmaron tu solitario corazón, estuvieron siempre conmigo, pero lo que una vez se pierde jamás se vuelve a recuperar. Y ahora sólo eres capaz de ver al mundo como un fugaz sueño, sin realmente vivir en él" _Aquel cruel testamento, reverberando desde el fondo que existía en el océano de su mente. Trayendo consigo una sensación de ahogamiento, su tráquea cerrandose al oxígeno que intentaba alcanzar sus pulmones.

Repentinamente una negra frazada envolvió aquel mundo de fantasía, desde el infinito azul que habitaba en el muro celestial, al marrón de la tierra, el exquisito verde vivo que teñía la naturaleza, nada se salvó de aquel hambriento monstruo, ni siquiera las motas multicolores pertenecientes a sus cuatro amigas, todo fue devorado convirtiendo al universo en su derredor en un capullo de tiempo.

Un ambiente acuoso, oscuridad plena, un mundo herméticamente cerrado a todo contacto externo, símil al vientre materno. No obsta aquel universo no carecía de sonido, una suave música invadió sus sentidos, primero casi imperceptible al oído, hasta aumentar paulatinamente su volumen. Como descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo el hechizo de melancólicas nanas acunándola en un tormentoso sueño. El estómago de un dios nutriéndose con su magia, consumiendo la adrenalina de su pasada furia, deshaciéndola, fundiéndola con su propio ser, como el fuego consume la cera de una vela, terminando por hacer de su cuerpo un débil chispazo de vida.

No obsta similar a una burbuja surgiendo desde el más profundo abismal oceánico, un leve rumor alcanzó a penetrar sus oídos. Una familiar voz proviniendo desde una desconocida fuente, alentándola con su particular lírica a ir tras ella.

—Duerme un poco más, niña, la lluvia aún no ha parado. Sumergete en la calidez de los días pasados—. La dulzura de una sedosa voz acariciando sus oídos, el canto de una sirena queriendo distraer su atención de aquel familiar llamado.

Aguda, indudablemente perteneciente a una femenina, gritando una y otra vez "Princesa Twiligh" , una alienígena calidez desprendiendose de aquella voz en medio de la frialdad de ese capullo. Entonces como si estuviera a punto de morir por ahogamiento forzó a su cuerpo a moverse hacia la fuente de ese calor.

"Rápido, rápido vuelve antes wue sea tarde." Haciendo uso de sus reservas nadó hasta ser invadida por un intenso dolor, la quimerica sensación de ser golpeada contra una pared, sus sentidos habían despertado a la realidad.

— ¡Princesa! —reconoció aquella voz como Record llamándola. Levantó entonces la mirada y pudo captar como los ojos de la yegua a tan sólo unas pulgadas de distancia buscaban desesperadamente hacer contacto con los suyos—si siente dolor sea libre de llorar, gritar—dijo esta, cargando con todo su peso. Ahí Twilight se dio cuenta que sus patas no tenían la fuerza para sostenerla—. Entiendo su dolor, todos nosotros hemos vivido con ese dolor la vida entera. Nuestros antepasados se vieron obligados a confinarse en este castillo con el constante temor de un ataque por parte del rey Sombra, sin más esperanza que el vaticinio de su despertar, más sus ojos jamás pudieron presenciar ese grandioso día. Llore princesa, enójese y entonces vénguenos. Derrote al monstruo responsable de esta tragedia, denos el final que hemos estado esperando por mil años. Al sacrificio de aquellos desgraciados ponis bríndeles un significado, haga que sus muertes sean el vaticinio de un nuevo comienzo para nosotros. Con el resplandor de su furia guíenos hacia la victoria—. Sobrecogida por la emoción imprimida en su perorata, los ojos de Record pronto se empañaron, más una única gota de agua, una cristalina mezcolanza de sales, resplandeciendo débilmente a causa de la lámpara hacia rato olvidada sobre la fría superficie de piedra y el resplandor de su propia magia, se deslizó tímidamente sobre su mejilla derecha.

Dos lumbreras tratando de escapar de las tinieblas del anochecer, buscando en el lila de sus retinas algún hueco por donde se pudiera filtrar un rayito de sol. Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse así con respecto a Record, y cuanto más bebía del verde que habitaba en el interior de sus ojos, su visión se comenzó a desteñir hasta que reemplazando a dos aquellas lunas frente suyo se dibujó la forma de dos espejos gemelos, en cuya superficie pronto fue capaz de ver reflactada su propia desesperación.

Un simple deseo del ayer amedrentado por el miedo a una eternidad sin propósito, sin una luz amiga que iluminase el sendero en las noches sin luna. La débil llama de un pasado deseo de venganza, sofocada por la lucidez de sus pesadillas.

Como un potrillo recién nacido hizo el amallo de ponerse en pie, uno, dos intentos hasta que con la ayuda de Record logró su cometido. Entonces aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, retuvo el oxígeno en su pecho por un par de segundos hasta que por fin lo liberó. "Deja fluir el oxígeno por todo el cuerpo, que la sangre llegue al cerebro, eso aclarara tus pensamientos".

— Princesa, pienso que si se está inconforme con una situación la única salida plausible es dejar de quejarse y pensar en qué hacer para mejorar las cosas. Es por eso que me postulé para ser guardiana de los laberintos, estudie y tuve excito, ¿pues qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba encontrar una manera de sentirme útil, porque en verdad estaba cansada de ser una cobarde, porque todos aquí sólo somos un montón de cobardes—le dijo Record apartando la mirada, más prontamente su voz rostro adquirió una tímida sonrisa cuando las siguientes palabras escaparon de su boca—; Majestad, aún sin conocerla yo siempre creí en usted. Cuando leía los anales dejados por el dragón Spike de Equestria sus letras me transmitían una sensación de esperanza, él creía en usted y pensé si un terrible dragón confía en las habilidades de un poni, entonces la princesa Twilight sin dudas es un ser admirable—pronto aquella sonrisa se perdió en el silencio que le siguió a esas palabras, no obsta después de aquel pequeño intervalo la poni añadió—, tuvimos la desgracia de nacer en una época en la cual ya nada tiene sentido, el tiempo está demenente, por consiguiente es nuestra obligación traer la lógica a este mundo, ya no sólo por nosotros sino por la memoria de quienes ya han partido. Estoy segura que aquel dragón apoyaría mis palabras.

— Aún si pudiera regresar a Equestria a su estado original, eso no me regresara mi hogar, porque el lugar al cual llamo como tal es donde vivieron todos mis seres amados. Sin embargo ellos ya hace mucho que partieron, sólo me quedaban Spike, las princesas, Cadence y Skyla, pero que alguien desaparezca no es prueba cicunstancial de su muerte, sólo es una de muchas posibilidades. Sería un insulto para ellos si me diera por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo, sería un insulto al lugar que me ofreció las más conmovedoras historias y las lecciones más importantes de mi formación. No puedo evitarlo , la extraño tanto. Más así como yo tuve aquella bella oportunidad es justo que tú también lo hagas. Así pues déjame mostrarte la belleza de mi hogar con la esperanza de que también seas capaz de llamarlo así.

Twilight observó a Record, pidiéndole proseguir. "Gracias, continuemos." Entonces su compañera volvió a liderar la marcha.

_**Notas: **_

1 Frase original de Fernando Galán Peiro, aka "amani_lion".

2 Ponisidad= Humanidad. Si en este fandom existe un mejor término por favor avísenme. (En inglés existe "ponykind")

Si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco y espero que el destino nos vuelva a reunir en el siguiente fragmento.

Críticas, análisis, consejos son bien recibidos.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en la entrega anterior y espero que hayan encontrado a esta nueva parte interesante.

Millones de disculpas, pero en estas vacaciones entre a trabajar a una mueblería y mi horario era de 9:00 a.m a 8:30 pm. Lo único que quería era llegar a dormir.


End file.
